Flying High
by SIAA
Summary: Helen treats Nikki to a Valentine's day treat she will never forget. Rated 18. Short story.


**Flying High**

**Tuesday 14th February - Valentines day**

The morning started like any other for Helen Stewart. Her alarm went off at approximately 7:00am and as usual she hit the snooze button with her right hand, which had practically no feeling in it thanks to the fact she had it rested under her head for the majority of the night.

Five more minutes of sleep never hurt anyone, even if it did mean she would roll into work a little late to be greeted by an exasperated glare from her boss. A man who was five years her junior, much to her annoyance. The snotty-nosed kid knew nothing about management of a prison reform system, but yet he was in a position of power thanks to his contacts in the all-boys-network. Her seven years of working twelve hour shifts, five days a week didn't seem to count for anything,…though had she had a pair of balls it would have been a very different story entirely.

Hearing her alarm clock signal that her 5 extra minutes of rest was over, Helen lifted her weary head from the pillow and rubbed at her eyes until they opened. The duvet slid away from her body and she felt the instant blast of cold air hit her skin through her cotton nightdress, causing her to shiver.

She hated days like these. When the central heating didn't seem to make a dent in the chilled winter air, and you had no option but to get up and get on with it.

As she stepped from the bed it felt like she had immersed herself into a freezing pool of water that immediately shook her from her hazy, sleep-like state. Oh, how she wanted to crawl back into the comforting and inviting warmth of her bed and return to her dreams…dreams so sweet they made her toes curl at the mere thought of them…dreams of Nikki Wade - the love of her life.

The sudden thought of Nikki put a smile on her face, giving Helen enough reason to carry on towards the shower, knowing that the sooner she got dressed and into work the sooner she would be able to leave and spend the most romantic day of the year with her girlfriend of 2 years.

If last year was anything to go by then she would be in for a treat.

Helen felt the flush on her cheeks as her mind wandered back 12 months to the day. Remembering how Nikki had been sitting on her doorstep, looking absolutely adorable with her rosy red, wind blasted cheeks, as she had returned home from work. They had barely made it into the hallway where clothes were hastily discarded in the heat of passion, both insatiable for the feeling of their naked bodies sliding dangerously close to one another…hands caressing, tongues slithering along skin, fingers seeking out the most intimate places, until both felt like they were floating on a fluffy cloud of sheer ecstasy.

Making love with Nikki was all Helen could think about as she took a shower, and later as she attempted to drive to work without having a serious accident. Even her first meeting of the morning at the lifers unit did very little to separate her mind from her hormones. Listening to 6 newly incarcerated women drone on about the injustice of their sentence was not how she had planned to spend her day.

Instead she wanted to be wherever Nikki was. But Nikki was most possibly at work also, dealing with the running of her club, Chix, so they could both have the evening free to celebrate their relationship…so why hadn't Nikki called yet with arrangements? Helen furrowed her brow. This wasn't like Nikki at all…normally she would have plans made well in advance. Had she forgotten? Surely not. Nikki was the more romantic of the two, always buying flowers for no reason, or surprising Helen with little presents that meant the world to her, no matter how big or small they were.

Helen felt her stomach sink with sadness, all joy and elation dissipating. She had been looking forward to today for weeks, and now it seemed Valentines day was going to pass by like any other.

Perhaps Nikki was waiting for me to make a grand gesture instead this year? Helen wondered to herself and felt like banging her head on her desk in frustration. How could she have been so selfish. What did she ever do for Nikki, other than cook her the odd meal. Nikki was the one who showered her with gifts, massaged her feet after a long day at work, cuddled her tight when things got on top of her, put her to bed after too many drinks at the club….maybe it was time she did something for the woman she idolised like no other.

Picking up the receiver of the greying telephone Helen dialled the number that was emblazoned in her memory.

"Nikki Wade…" The voice on the end of the line almost snapped, moodily baying for bloody.

"Hi, baby…" Helen replied in her huskiest, come-to-bed voice.

"Helen, hi, how are you?" Nikki felt her frustrations leave her in the blink of an eye as she listened to the sultry tones of the Scottish accent that drove her wild. No longer was her mind occupied by thoughts of the accounts and the impending visit from the tax man, but instead they rested on the woman she loved.

"I'm okay, but I'd be better if I had you here with me, so I could kiss you in that way you love…" Helen's voice remained deep, almost a whisper, and made Nikki gulp audibly, rendering her speechless.

"Which leads me to why I'm phoning…what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Well, since its Valentines day I thought we could do something special…"

"I hadn't given it much thought this year, but yeah, sure, why not. You have anything in mind?"

"I have one or two irons in the fire…I guess you'll just have to wait and see." Helen's voice took on that sexy whisper once more.

"Be ready for 7 pm" And with that Helen hung up….a mischievous grin on her face an a glint in her eye. Tonight was going to be a night Nikki Wade would never forget.

Helen rushed through her hallway and skidded to a halt in front of her hall mirror; mascara in one hand, her high-heeled sandals in the other.

"I'm coming!" She scowled under her breath in a menacing tone. The taxi beeped its horn from outside her house, the driver loosing patience with each passing second, but his stress levels were nothing compared to Helen's. This evening was not going according to plan, and as time crept on things just seemed to be going from bad to worse. This wasn't how she planned to start her evening, with a looming panic hanging over her head. She wanted this evening to be perfect in every way, to show Nikki it wasn't a one-sided romance, but the wooing Nikki made to seem so easy wasn't so at all.

A tiny droplet of sweat appeared on her forehead as she quickly brushed the mascara into her long, thick lashes, accentuating them so her eyes became dark and alluring; just the way her girlfriend liked them. Content there was no unsightly smudges she bent to tie the ankle straps on the skimpy black shoes she had acquired especially for tonight, making sure not to ruin her freshly applied nail polish in the process.

In record speed she lifted her bag, checked herself out once more, fixed a loose strand of hair that had fallen around her face from the kirby grip that held it in place, lifted her keys, locked the door and placed herself next to the driver. Breathlessly uttering an apology and giving them the address she was soon on her way; to pick up Nikki and head to their final destination, just across the Thames.

"Wow," Nikki opened her front door and gasped in awe at the sight of Helen in her strapless black dress that seemed to accentuate every curve of the woman's body, from her collar bone to her ankles.

"I feel under-dressed now after seeing you. You look amazing…so beautiful." Helen was sure she could see tears in her lovers eyes, or was it lust?

"Nikki, you are hardly under-dressed, what is that, Armani?" Helen eyed the pristine suit that hung so perfectly on Nikki's frame, knowing by the cut it was most definitely Haute Couture., unlike her own.

"So, Miss Stewart, where are you whisking me off to this evening?" A delightful grin played on Nikki's lips as she followed Helen down the garden path and towards the waiting black cab.

"It's a surprise. The driver already has the details of where we are going , so you're not getting anything out of me until we're there." She went to open the back, but suddenly found herself pinned against it, closing it back over with a slam.

"What if I kiss you, here," Nikki placed her lips softly onto Helen's and teasingly pulled away again.

"Or here," Her head lowered and her lips rested on the collar bone she had been silently admiring. Her tongue slid along the protruding bone, her lips nibbling occasionally until again she pulled away, this time to look deeply into Helen's eyes which were almost closed over.

"Would you tell me then? Helen gently shook her head in uncertainty on hearing the husky voice. One more touch from Nikki and she knew her resolve would slip and she would scream out anything Nikki wanted to know.

"No? Well I guess we better get going then." Helen felt the strong hands disappear from her hips and felt cold at their removal. Like a bucket of ice water had been poured over her she came back to earth with a bump, taking in her surroundings and noticing her girlfriend was sat, looking very smug in the back of the taxi.

"Come on then, before I die of suspense."

Darkness suddenly began to descend over London's overcrowded streets, which were awash with bodies, all walking in various directions, seemingly without a care in the world. Helen watched the passing scenery from the window as the cab made it's way at a snail's pace over the famous concrete structure that was Westminster Bridge. Shadowed by an architectural masterpiece; the houses of Parliament sat on the river's North Bank, overlooking the Thames that ran underneath.

Helen drove this way to work on a daily basis, but yet she never tired of the spectacular view that greeted her each morning. But it was at night, coming home that she loved best. When the sky was pitch black and the buildings were illuminated, their lights reflecting onto the water, dancing with each wave.

"What are you thinking?" Nikki clasped her partners hand in her own and gave it a light squeeze.

"I wasn't thinking of anything in particular…just how romantic this place is, Valentines day or not." Nikki nodded in agreement.

"You see those apartments over there?" Nikki followed Helen's eyes and craned her neck to get a better look at where she was pointing.

"When I first moved to the city I used to dream that one day I could afford to buy one. I'd imagine sitting out on the balcony, with my partner, sipping wine, and watching the boats go up and down the Thames. Silly, I know…"

"Hey, its not silly, and it doesn't have to be a dream either." Nikki placed her finger under Helen's chin and lifted her head so she could see into her green eyes.

"No?"

"No! We turn our own dreams into reality. Where there's a will there's a way." Helen chuckled slightly.

"More like where there's a lottery win…"

"Right ladies, 'ere ya go, Westminster Pier." the cheeky faced cockney turned and grinned through the plastic partition awaiting payment. Helen, feeling generous, handed him £30 although there was only £22 on the meter.

"Thanks, Darlin', 'ave a great night, the pair of ya." Both replied with a "You too" and turned to the river.

"Well, I think I can guess now where I'm going," Nikki's smug expression had returned and much to Helen's amusement she knew it would soon be wiped off her face.

"Oh, you do, do you?"

"Yep…a nice romantic dinner on one of these restaurants, slash boats."

"Nope, guess again." The grin instantly fell from Nikki's face as Helen had anticipated.

"It's not?" Helen shook her head and smiled at Nikki's blank expression as she tried to figure out why the hell she was standing on a pier if she wasn't going for a boat ride. Then it hit her. Looking high into the sky she laughed. How could she have missed that. At 135 metres above the London skyline, the British Airways London Eye towered over her.

"Lady, your capsule awaits…" Helen grabbed a hold of Nikki's hand and pulled her with her to the front of the queue, where a tuxedo clad waiter handed each of them a red rose and a glass of champagne.

Walking into the moving plastic pod that had a 360 degree panoramic view Nikki looked around her in awe.

"Helen, this is just…perfect." Helen moved into her arms and placed both their glasses onto the ground.

"I'm glad you like it, sweetheart."

"Darling, I love it! And I love you." Nikki slowly bent her head and licked her lips in anticipation of the kiss she was about to lay on her lovers lips. She gently kissed the soft warm lips, using her tongue to trace the contours and carefully separating them to let her tongue slip inside towards the warmth. Helen tugged at Nikki's hair in the nape of the neck, urging her on as the kiss deepened in intensity. Nikki's hands slowly began to caress Helen's back of their own account, making small circles on their way from the neck to the soft yielding flesh of her buttocks, squeezing it lightly as their bodies pressed against each other as if they were molding into one.

Though she felt sorry for leaving the warmth of Helen's mouth, she traced her lips downwards, kissing her way over the chin, down over the soft skin of Helen's throat and chest, making small wet trails to the olive-skinned bare shoulders that teased her.

Ever so slowly the decent of her kisses continued, her hand gently cupping a black silk clad breast, feeling the erect nipple strain against the material of the dress.

"Shouldn't I be doing this to you," Helen asked, her voice a rasping whisper as she unconsciously dug her fingernails into the skin of Nikki's neck upon feeling Nikki's mouth capture her covered nipple. She could feel the warm breath filter through her dress onto her skin, as Nikki replied without pulling away.

"No, I need to touch you, taste you…" Helen gasped in astonishment as she was lifted from her feet and her back pressed tightly against the glass window that overlooked the city. She could feel Nikki's hip bone nudging at her centre, teasing her panty-covered clit with every gentle movement that was made. She needed Nikki desperately…she needed her now.

As if by reading her mind Nikki edged up Helen's dress and with one hand lifted her higher, so her bottom was resting comfortably on the white railing that ran around the windows. The other hand held Helen in place, as she slowly peeled away the black lace constraints that kept Nikki from her goal.

Helen knew what was about to happen next, but it didn't prepare her as she felt two of Nikki's fingers slide inside her with the greatest of ease; thrusting against that special little spot until she felt like everything below her hips was ready to explode like a reawakened volcano.

She bit down hard on her bottom lip, her eyes clasped firmly closed as she rocked back and forth on Nikki's hand, willing her lovers thumb to press down harder where she dearly needed it.

It wasn't long before she felt the tell-tale shudders wrack her body in orgasmic convulsions and a passionate, breathless guttural moan tore from her lips that echoed the capsule and reverberation seemed to go straight to Nikki's throbbing core.

"Jesus, Nikki…" her breathing was erratic and that was the only words she could manage to say as she lowered herself from the bars and fell into Nikki's tight embrace; her legs wobbling like jelly.

Neither noticed they were back on the ground until the door swung open and the same immaculately dressed waiter greeted them with a knowing smile after seeing Nikki slip, what seemed to be a black lace thong into her jacket pocket.

"Enjoy the sights, ladies?" Both women blushed and nodded before brushing past him and bursting into infectious laughter.

This was one Valentines day neither would forget in a hurry.


End file.
